This invention relates generally to three-dimensional designs, and more particularly to a method of forming a three-dimensional colored design in production material and an accessory article including a three-dimensional colored design on the outer surface thereof.
A method, used heretofore, of forming a three-dimensional colored design in production material included forming impressions in the production material, applying each color in the design thereto at separate operator stations at which each operator spray-painted one color through a hand-held manually-aligned template, and cleaning extraneous paint from the surface of the design portion of the piece of production material at separate operator stations at which each operator manually applied cleaning compound thereto and wiped and dried such surfaces. This method was very inefficient, time consuming, and costly, and the three-dimensional colored design formed thereby was subject to abrasion and did not have a smooth finish and luster.